Skies of Another World
by RandallFanOne
Summary: M.I. Spin-Off. As Ex-Aviation general, Randall Boggs heads out with his crew to discover a mystery centering around a little girl named Mary and to pass by the limits of the Skies.
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone! Its been a while since I posted on My computer had a crash so all my documents were misplaced. I'm still looking around for mine, as well as Randall's. Anyway, I decided to make a come back with a new story that's been on my mind.

Well actually, as a matter a fact, this story is based on Monsters Inc.'s story and a few others. Such as Skies of Arcadia and Crimson Skies, as well as Sky Captain and World of Tomorrow. Its sorta a spin off with Airship-related material. You'll see as it gets into the story.

The story is really based on an idea of a story Randall was talking about in his School Days. This is the prologue, but Randall comes in the next chapter, along with Caylin as well .

Anyway. Enjoy this story, it'll be great, I hope.

Skies

Of

Another World

Prologue 

Location: Aviation Squadron Raider Hanger

Time 12:35 A.M. January 12 2034

The small humming of an engine. The powering sound of thrust ready to burst. The smell of the motor oil and the locking of various machinery.

This was one of the many reasons Major Sullivan enjoyed the Aviation. There he stood on the over looking catwalk fixed into the hanger's side. Dressed in the commanding royal blue outfit, which held countless metals pinned on it. He looked rather proud of himself as he watched the preparing take off of the raider's search &recon mission. Sullivan remembered it well.

General Waternoose had issued him to take care of the proposed task. He had radioed him only just a few hours ago about the issue.

It seems an unknown craft had crash landed over the Vederia Ocean, preferably one of its islands. Sullivan was, of course, pleased to do it.

"Sir!"

Sullivan looked down the stairs of the walk, leading down to the cold metal floor of the hanger. It was only Ricky, a filed reporter for the search. Of course, his current task was to inform Sullivan when the Raiders were ready to take off.

"What is it Ricky?" Sullivan asked, slightly annoyed that his concentration was broken. Ricky held up his mouth slightly, his clipboard on it. Ricky probably wasn't the best reported, but more of a combat wanting monster, many agreed of course.

"Ready for final inspection sir" he responded. Sullivan switched to face, seeming pleased that they would be going fast. "Good....good" he repeated. Heading down the stairs, he grabbed the board, looking it over.

"Yes....everything seems to be in order...." He announced, looking at Ricky. "Fire'em away". Ricky nodded and turned.

"Start'em up boys!!!!!"

The once near-silent atmosphere broke ass the hanger's doors started to lift, showering light into the dimmed room. The wind tipped upward, rustling the few spots of Sullivan's suit.

His attention shifted to the two machines in charge of the operation itself. The two large air planes fitted with homed metal. A long smooth body of study metal, a glass top near its front, the cockpit. The spinning propeller sending a consistent motoring noise. Its wing span was as long as a boat. Its back end had an upward fine, the words of the squad printed on its body. A formidable machine.

Without a seconds hesitation, the two shot forward from the hook release on their landing gears. They showed forward, out into the open air.

They switched to the right, showing that one could never judge that they had come from the ground as they passed metal plating, heading downward and downward....

They went fast and swift, focused on their task, not wanting to divert their vision to Tyrant, the battle airship of the Aviation......

In case nobody noticed, this is a word document instead of .html. Well, I don't have Microsoft Works yet, but I didn't want to leave anyone hanging.

The story DOES have some relations to M.I.'s story, just pay close attention and see if you can spot'em.

Tell me what you all think, if ya don't, you won't see where Randall is here


	2. Randall and the Rough Riders

All right everyone, this is the chapter you were waiting for.  
Heh, Beboots was right, I too was a little unsure of not placing Randall in the first thing, but this is the first chapter, the one before was the Prologue.  
Anyway. This chapter focuses on Randall and his crew during a heist. You get to see how Randall has lived his life the past couple years (that's right, years).  
Caylin also comes in to add comedy as well as Fungus.  
I'm particularly proud of this chapter, as it was planned out for the start.  
Recall this first part when Randall's writing a letter....  
Enjoy and review . Oh yeah. Pitbulllady, Light Rises, I want to know what you guys think too

Chapter 1 Randall and the Rough Riders

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

Today was probably out biggest hit. I thought dropping into Hayes' Gossiper Town was a bad idea, but being insistent led us to a barren treasure trove on Island Eingedy. I know, it may seem like stealing, but whomever owned it is probably in a grave right?

_Anyway, I hope that sellin our find, or at least my part anyway, would get me one step closer to finding ya. Of course, have to live through this one but that's not going to be a problem._

_Wish me luck, I'll write again soon...._

_Your Son,_

_Randall_

Location: Airship Pandora

Time 4:56 A.M. January 12 2034

Randall gently closed the head of his diary, placing the pen aside, the ink still dripping from its broken tip. He took the ink bottle in his top right hand, twisting the top on again with his left.

He sighed slightly, moving his red cushioned chair back at an angle, overlooking his cabin, or room as some would call it.

The metal room was comfortable to him. His bed laid in the back left corner, more of a bunk actually. The windows to the back, showing the stern of the ship. His work station on the right, fitted with his diary and ink bottle, a few new plans for engines and weapons, a few pictures piled to the side or forced onto the side of the station, and an untouched glass of Burgundy sitting to the side on a toaster. There was a locker next to his bed, holding a few things and a mirror on the right side wall beside the door.

That was all he really had. His attention shifted to something he saw everyday. Pinned on the wall, corner to the door leading out, was a colored poster ad of someone he knew. The only......recently separated member of his family, his brother Randolph.

His brother Randolph was the only family member he had left. His parents were missing since he was three, and his brother disappearing at age 20, or somewhere around it.

Still, every time he looked at his brother, standing there with a formal look on his face with airships hidden behind clouds and the words "Join The Aviation" printed on it, he always felt him around somewhere. A sort of "Would you stop starring at me!? I won't quit ok!?" kind of reminder.

Felt glad he saved the poster.

He looked back down at his diary. Red leather with a golden bound. He'd brought it himself years ago, always making accounts to show his family when he finally found them. He had gone so far now. Once part of the Aviation with a promise of a position above Major, the next...a freelance captain of the Rough Riders.

His past thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, its old hinges creaking slightly at the movement. It was Fungus. The Rider's chief mechanic and know-it-all. Though Randall came up with many designs, Fungus went to do the work. Given the nickname "Sparks" by a few of the pilots and fighters. Although Randall does tend to blast at him, Fungus seems to like it.

"Yeah Fungus?" Randall asked. He was in the mood for something to happen. Eager, but not angry. "Well...we're right over Wingedy" he informed, fixing his glasses and looking down at the clipboard in his hand. Randall rose from his chair, seeming more ready than ever.

"Get everybody ready...." He said. Fungus, having hear this before, closed the door to get everyone ready for a briefing.

Randall turned his attention to the dark green locker to the side of his bed. Heading over and unlocking it, he looked over its containments. Two sets of clothes. One was a white shirt and a thin blue leather over-shirt. He wore it on occasions when he went to the public. The leather over-shirt also had a holster for the Magnum sitting near the top of the locker. For what Randall liked to call "special occasions".

The second was a black demi jacket with a fur collar. It was the on Randall grabbed. He wore it on missions, a suit for action he calls it.

Shifting it around on his back and slipping both sets of hands through, he zipped up to his chest, not wanting to be too hot since it was like summer outside.

He had almost forgotten something. Turning his attention to his tail. Grabbing it gently with a hand, he took off the Velcro black band around near the tip, placing it back in his locker.

His tail had saved him a lot of times, which was one of the reasons why he took care of it. The tail warmer was only used on the ship, a waste on a mission. Plus, it was the only one that he owned.

Placing it back in, he started to head out, closing the locker with his tail. "Oh....right" he reminded himself. He turned around and grabbed the glass sitting on the side.

"Heh.....to the boys with the lowest luck who get all the riches...." He toasted, holding the glass up above him.....then taking it down in one second flat.

Randall closed the door to his cabin, walking down a narrow path with his hands in the four pockets of the demi. He stopped after a couple steps, turning to look out the port windows, the sun shining straight through the clouds. Randall lifted a hand to shade his eyes as he looked forward at the clouds slowly drifting by. He knew what was outside well.

The long, almost banjo shaped scaffold fitted with study metal plating. The fixed under the body, gently spinning in a circular motion. The glass fitted in the lookout stations, the automatic cannons fixed up and on the diagonal end of the airship's top. The machine gun assault mechs on the stern and bowl of the ship. The briefing and command deck to the front, everyone waiting.

Everyone waiting?

"Ah! I can sightsee later!" Randall scowled himself, turning tail and jogging to the command deck, knowing he wasted a few minutes already.

Fungus had gotten everybody out into the briefing deck, wondering what was taking Randall. But then again, Randall was one not to be worried about.

The briefing room was circular. Its front fitted with bulletproof and shatter-proof glass, highly thick. Ahead of it was two control stations, which controlled the ships movements, now on auto-pilot. There were several panels left and right controlling minimal systems. There were two diagonal sets of chairs and stations leading to the metal slid-up entrance door. In the middle of it all was Randall's empty station.

The group consisted of 14 deck workers, 22 pilots, and 6 mechanics, counting Fungus, were all stationed around a hologram grid panel table. The ground around it was de-elevated. The elevated ground around was boarded with rails, which some took as a hanging or sitting position.

"Where's the cap'n?" one of them called out. "Yeah....were is he Fungus....Randall's not one to be late on a mission" another said. Fungus was in the middle of it all, waiting in front of the grid.

"I.....I don't know what's keeping him" Fungus replied. On cure, the door opened. Everyone looking to see Randall step through.

"Cool your jets boys....I'm here" he said, soothing back his fronds and straightening his jacket. Heading over to them, jumping over a rail and landing gracefully with ease on the ground then going over to Fungus.

"Alright boys and girls....lets get this show on the road" Randall finally began, tapping a switch on the holo-projector.

A graphic appeared in mid-air, surrounded by green light. The graphic, in the middle, showed a long, curved island of some sort, slightly wavy graphics around it for the ocean.

"Alright....today we'll be hunting down an old shaft with Iris Crystals" Randall started, pointing to a large mountain-;like elevation on the island trip.

"Rumor has it that our old friends from the Aviation mine here to trade for metal and supplies..." Randall snickered, a few joining in.

"But if the Aviation mines there, won't they have an airship waiting there?" Fungus butted in. Randall chuckled.

"Ha!....Those idiots work on two shifts....from now....We have at least a little bit over an hour to collect our prices....more than enough".

"Heh....I thought you said the mine belonged to someone else Rand...." One of the pilots, Caylin, remarked.

"Well it did.....that is before the Aviation came....in a word they stole it.....we've just....taking back what belongs to the people....and aren't we in that category?" Randall smirked, another round of chuckles following.

"Alright boys.....we set up a ground team to search for the mine....if lucks on our side we can find some trolleys and just use the Carry-All to bring'em up".

"You going again boss?" asked one of the mechanics, Odri. Randall straightened again. "Of course! The captain just doesn't sit around drinking Burgundy all the time......though I would like it....". A chuckle followed.

"Well.....Let Operation Snatch & Go commence!".

The Hanger was at the back of the airship. The Hanger doors were at the back, a one fourth oval bottom would slide downward into an open slit, allowing aircraft to shoot outward then down. The hanger inside was just as machine-like.

In the middle was a long blue metallic walkway, which was actually the take off and landing stripe. The two sides of the stripe were where the aircraft hung. The top of each aircraft were held with a retractable metal hook, which went through the pull-up hook for docking. Most of the craft's were modified versions of the current Aviation aircrafts, though fitted with flack cannons an lighter machine guns. They each, except two, were held up by metal pliers They were lowered by mechanics and machinery, piloted, and sent out. There was also a walkway suspended above the front of the hanger, connecting to the dock station and doors to the rest of the ship. There were also "grab nets" just incase, for Incoming Emergencies.

Randall, the four for the ground team, and two pilots waited over the catwalk at the back of the hanger, waiting for the Carry-All to be prepped.

The hanger door wasn't open yet, the only light being the overhead bulbs. "Ah......only a few minutes now..." Randall said to himself, voice echoing. Fungus and Caylin were beside him, looking out.

"What are we getting paid?" Caylin asked, looking to Randall, but he simply shrugged.

"Paid? Who said we were getting paid? We turn in what we can into weaponry and new aircraft, some pleasure items and give the rest to the public.....after all....we are suppliers. Randall reminded.

"I'm not sure about this...." Fungus mumbled, his voice echoing for Randall to hear. "Stop worrying....we'll get our grab and be out before those lug heads from Aviation get here....besides....what change would a transport and it's escort have against us?" Randall asked, knowing the answer all too well in fact.

"Hey captain!"

The three looked down over the ceiling to see Odri. "Yeah" Randall said, stretching the word. "Overall One is prepped and ready to go!" She on boys...".

The Carry-All was the main transport for the RR's. Its grand metal plating inches thick, heavy armor. It was long and shaped like a backwards gun.

Its front nose had a small glass across the cockpit. Randall had made sure of the design to low the hit rate percentage on the cockpit. Heading back was, in the middle, the wings. However, these wings were turbo propellers, able to help land and push the ship in any direction. They were amped up fans, circular fans, in simple terms.. The tail ended in the same manner with the cargo door under it.

It was Randall's hope to find material to make the transport faster, stronger, but so far he was happy with it. Painted dark green, a color he and Caylin decided on together, and a color Randall liked.

Stepping inside, the cargo area could hold one, perhaps two fighters inside, but they wouldn't need them for this operation.

Randall and the ground crew entered, taking the seats near the start of the inside. The seats had tail holes and could also fold-in for fighter transport.

Randall waited for everyone to take a seat, hanging on to a support strap over-head. Once everyone was seated, he started.

"Ok....a simple snatch and take routine....but just in case they left some stationeries" he started, turning to a box behind him, which Odri had brought in earlier. He took it in his bottom hands, opening it with his top set.

"Now....". He set it down. "There are five rifles in here and one grenade launcher......first one to find it won't have to pay for the victory drinks when we get to Lombardo!" he announced.

On an instant, everybody went to grab for one.

"Oh captain!!!"

Randall had it in his hands, snickering. "Four arms come in handy don't they?".

The red warning lights showed as the Carry-All drew backward, the turbines of its propellers echoing through the whole hanger, making voices impossible to decipher.

The aircraft backed up near the end of the runway, its propellers rotating, the inner pointing forward and backward.

The hanger doors slowly shifted downward, the creaking of metal accompanying the turbines.

Soon the doors finally arrived in the slit just under the Hanger's hull. Just as it did, the Carry-All shot forward, dropping into the sky as it side spun and evened, heading for the island.

The Carry-All had found a grassland clearing just a few yards from the cavern mine. Randall came out of the landed craft first, headset on. The other five members followed him out.

"Alright...through a few trees, maybe a hill or two and we've got it" Randall said, edging his head forward, the grenade launcher in his hands.

Caylin had been tipping the chair of Fungus's station in the cockpit, Fungus looking out the front of Pandora's front thick glass. Caylin bluttered his mouth in boredom. He was a pilot, not a navigator or anything like that.

He stopped, crossing his legs, missing his tail tip, looking over at Fungus.

"Boy...you know...I half wish that those Aviation guys would shop up so I can get a little action in...I mean jeez...I'm surprised Randall ain't bored" Caylin complained, kicking his feet up from the floor, making the chair spin, and accidentally taking his tail along with the cylinder bolt connected to the chair.

"Whoa!!!"

He twisted around, landing on the metal floor, his tail taking his place on the chair.

"Err....".

Fungus turned back from looking outside as Caylin got up.

"We need new chairs...." Caylin mumbled, rubbing his tail.

He completely missed the radar screen behind him, which had a small dot closing into the one in the middle.

Meanwhile....

Randall and the ground team had found the mine a quarter of the mile off, its entrance sticking to the mountainside. There was a set of tracks from the mine they had followed, probably the Aviations drop point was where they started finding the tracks.

Grabbing a torch and heading in, Randall instantly became pleased as his light flashed over a lone cart on the track a few feet inside the mine. The green-blue glass-like shards piled in, probably a hundred of them inside.

Randall grinned, tapping the earpiece, he confirmed the find.

"Boys...get those drinks ready ha ha!"

He expected someone from the ground team or the airship, but a hardly heard female voice called through the speaker.

"I don't think so Zackery!".

Randall edged back and gulped, shocked. There was only one person who called him by his middle !?"

Randall quickly got out, pushing two of the ground team and stopping on an elevated boulder slab.

Scanning the skies, he finally found what he was looking for.

"Your SO naïve squire"

Behind a cloud cover approached a black metal plated airship. Its simplistic design was that of a zeppelin. But this one had five broad side cannons on each side, a flat top with torpedo hatches, and a picture of swan pained on the side.

Randall knew what it was. The Black Swan, Ruby's airship. She'd given the same name to her personal craft, a little admirable.

"It was easier than I thought, you didn't even suspect!"

Randall grinned, crossing his arms. "A trap...hmph...and a stupid one at that"

"Oh Zackery...you still don't get it...oh well...in any case...the Iris are mine along with your scaly hide!"

Randall could tell Ruby was serious, but he wasn't moved at all.

"...Looks like I'm going to have some fun after all"

Always cool Randall heh.  
Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and have noticed a couple things from the mentioned criteria.  
Will Randall trip this trap? Is Ruby going to get the best of Randall? Will Caylin get his wish of the Aviation arriving?

Stay tuned!


	3. A Lover's Trap

I'll be handling the intros a bit differently in this sort of story. Just felt…you know…do it a bit like the old times. OH! Last chapter, the name of the island is Wingedy, not Eingedy. OH! One thing you should know is that it's the **Anniversary of the Wright Brother's Flight in 1903**. I guess I could tribute this chapter to them. OH!. To answer your review Pitbulllady. In this story, NOW, Randall is 25. You see, it's a parody of what happened in 2001 that happens in the time mentioned in the last chapter. So NO. Randall is not old, he's 25 in this story.

Anyway. In short, this chapter will focus a bit on some plane fight, as well as relationship between the captains of the Blackswan and Pandora. Anyway. See if you can guess who Ruby portrays in the story. It's actually a character's middle (or nickname) name in this story. Oh! And Pitbulllady. I think you know what the symbol on Randall's plane is. Oh. And I apologize. For some reason the dividers (what seperates parts of the story) are not seeming to work on So instead I must use a "NS" for the next part. So if you find and "NS" (Which means "next scene") in it's own sentence, then thats a new scene.

LAST TIME WE LEFT OUR HERO, RANDALL AND THE ROUGH RIDERS HAD DISCOVERED MORE THAN WHAT THEY WANTED. AFTER LANDING ON WINGEDY, RANDALL CAUGHT MORE THAN HIS FAIR SHARE. RUBY OF THE BLACKSWAN ONCE AGAIN TRY TO TOPPLE RANDALL AND HIS CREW. WILL RANDALL SUCCED AND CATCH THE LOOT?  
GET READY FOR ANOTHER EPSIODE OF "SKIES OF ANOTHER WORLD".  
Chapter 2 A Lover's Trap  
Caylin and Fungus were eared to the communication box for the ground crew, a radio device fused in with one of the diagonal stations.  
"The Black Swan?" Caylin asked again. "Yes yes...its Ruby...why didn't you guys tell me she was coming!?" Randall yelled, angry at them both. "I wonder..." Caylin whispered to himself.  
"Ugh...Anyway...just get the defense ready! I'm not getting beat with my tail between my legs!" Randall agitatingly replied. Caylin thought on that. "Both sets? Cause you've got kind of a long tail and all and that...".  
"Put him off Fungus and get the bloody ships out!".  
NS  
Meanwhile...on the Black Swan...  
Ruby stood at the mid center of her ship's command deck. Looking rather smug, she was pleased to be in a good mood today. Randall had taken the bait and fell into her trap so easily. She was surprised he was caught off guard so well. "(So like Zachery,,)" she smirked. It was all planned out. She'd take Zachery's ship, hand him over to the Aviation, take the loot, then be off before the Aviation battleships could get her. It was perfect.  
Her smug look disappeared, thinking of another option. Randall could have very well expected something. He was slightly gullible, naïve sure, but not stupid. Far from it in fact. He was just as good as she was, then again she'd never would admit to something like that.  
"But that's all about to change..." Ruby whispered to herself, the snakes in her hair hissing with glee.  
NS  
Randall found himself running. Running through trees, the grass, moss, and anything else that could relate to a jungle. He'd ordered the ground team to evacuate, though it would take them just as long to leave as they had came. Finding loot and treasure was good, but Randall cared more about his crew and ship more than anything else. Well...then again...maybe his own tail.  
He thought that Ruby would be attacking by now, so he had to count on Caylin and the others to ward them off before he came.  
NS  
The alarm just went off, but the red warning lights kept flashing. The metal hulls of the airship's inside were beaming different flashes of red in conjunction with the over head lights.  
Caylin was getting his suit on to head down to the hanger, but went up to the command deck to see what they were dealing with. He stood beside Fungus at the thick glass panels to the front of the ship, Fungus looking across at the Black Swan.  
It was when he was getting his gloves on that Caylin noticed a few of the Swans' sides broke off. Six equal-distant panels on the left side fell off.  
"Ha!" Caylin chuckled. "They're falling apart already and I haven't even got out yet!". Fungus looked down at the panel on the left console. There was a heat variation checker that was used to find the positions of missiles, which was used for the Pandora's own defenses.  
"Its warm inside those cuts..." he reported, but Caylin simply laughed. "Ha! They're burning from the inside! Ha! They must have known the "Great Caylin" was on this ship! Ha!...Huh? That's weird...there's a big metal...round... thing coming out...". "What?". Fungus came over, his flesh going white his eyes going wide. Caylin still tried to tell what it was. "Looks long...like it goes into the ship and...!!! Holy! It's a cannon!!!!".  
When he finally figured it out, Caylin jumped back, landing on the de-elevated ground. "OW!...I'm ok...".  
NS  
Randall stopped ushering the ground team into the Carry-All. His attention turned to the overhead Black Swan, and its extending cannons. Ruby's voice cracked through the sky from a near microscopic speaker on the bottom of the ship.  
"Like them Zachery? I know you had a fancy for these...I got them especially for you...want to see what they're capable of?" she asked. Randall growled, but then snickered quickly, talking into the headset he had.  
"Oh...what a shame...I didn't get anything for you...". Running into the Carry-All, it started off.  
NS  
The alarms were starting again as the defensive planes took off. Randal was just as strategic as any Aviation admirable. He could design plans for several situations. The defense planes were heavier than the fighters, but less than the Carry-All. They were large bulky, heavily armed bomber-design planes. Their main, and considerably only, weapon were machine guns attached to it's wings and a co-pilot gunner station. Their job was mainly to help protect the Pandora. The next was the fighters. As their name implies, they attack opposing airships and scramble enemy fighters. Some were specifically equipped with smoke dispensers to blind cannon fire. Randall was looking into adding other additions as well. Of course, every fighter came with two switch-able machine guns and a few missiles that fit the person riding them.  
NS  
Caylin had come down to the ground floor, along with Fungus, the few defenders were currently shooting outside, the others getting ready to join them. Caylin's plane was a Gypsy Magic, like Randall's. The hull was painted orange with green stripes, a picture of a black gecko on the tail. Caylin wanted a little more, but Randall told him to keep it simple. The plane itself was a modified version of the Gypsy magic. There was a Drag Hook attached under the plane's tail. It was used to pierce a ship's armor and drag its sharp end through till is split whatever it was in half. Randall made sure that if the Hook couldn't get through, that Caylin could detach it from his plane. Another modification.  
Caylin looked proudly at his modified plane, heading toward it. Caylin didn't have a suit like Randall's, it was a light gray coat, one that he figured just made him look good. He also had his lucky thick leather gloves in his hands. Of course...he got them from a ship he and Randall had taken down single-handedly.  
Hoping up the steps, he jumped into the awaiting cockpit.  
"Alright boys! Lets have some fun!" he shouted out, buckling in as he closed the cockpit's upper pod. Odri unhooked the weight wire and Caylin's plane started off. It took a few seconds, but it got out, falling out of the airship.  
"Yaaaahhhhh hooooo!!!!!". The plane started spinning downward, and just as suddenly raised upward, cutting through the clouds. Caylin eased up, leveled the plane, when he saw the scene near the Blackswan.  
"Whoa...".  
NS  
The defenders and few fighters were already in a scuffle. But the Swan's ship was piling out fighters like, as Randall would say, a rust monster in a construction site. It was an air dog fight now, and neither was leaving without proving to the other that they were the best.  
Randall paced around in the Carry-All, wanting so badly to scowl himself for not brining his plane with him. He always hated getting caught by surprised, getting caught when his tail was turned. He hardly DID get surprised, which is what made this frustrating.  
He kept looking out the portholes of the plane, seeing the various missile fire and machine gun rattling. He loved fighting allot. It was one of the things that made this occupation so...well...fun. The fact that Randall never use to have that in his life was something that he now had everyday. Excitement.  
Still, he put most of his hands in Caylin for such situations. Either he or Fungus would be considered his "vice captain". Though, Randall didn't really like the idea of ranking, just didn't feel right being above others for some reason.  
Placing a hand over the porthole, he waited.  
NS  
"Come on!".  
The planes from each side began the fight in the air. Machine gun bullets flew in any direction, bursting metal and scrap iron, breaking clouds and cutting the wind. Missiles and cannons started firing, the noise almost beyond comparison. One plane was caught from behind, one of Randall's, swaying side to side to avoid machine gun fire from one of Blackswan's ships from behind. It was almost out until another of Randall's ships came in from behind the Blackswan's and blew it to smithereens.  
"Yeah yeah! Take that!!!".  
Another was tork-spinning, firing flack missiles. Flak missiles, Randall's favorite. Could crash into metal, or damage planes in that area, the wide spread is it's uniqueness. One was swirling into the clods, avoiding fire from a Balckswan, then suddenly rocketing upward, blasting the plane from it's under hull.  
"Argh! Come on! You can do better than that!!!!".  
One of the pilots was behind a Blackswan, firing twin flak missiles at his target. They impacted, blowing the metal vehicle to oblivion. "Yeah!...What!?!". Another Blackswan came on him, a flak missile impacting the other pilot's left wing. "Shoot! Hey! No fair!".  
"Tsssh….Better help me out here! Come on!" the pilot called through a speaker, contacting any of Randall's planes within the vicinity.  
The Blackswan pilot chuckled with delight, firing with his machine guns. The bottom of the plane started chipping away at the weakened engine of the pilot. "Somebody get here! He's tearing me up! ARGH!". The left wing blew, the plane slowly losing altitude. The Blackswan plane moved close, locking on with a pierce missile.  
"One down..." he whispered, "Ha ha! Watch your tail!". "What?!". The Blackswan ship's tail was shot up and a pierce missile impacted the central hull. The plane started down, but saw who shot him. Caylin's plane passed by, circling. "Beter luck next time!!!".  
The Blackswan plane fell, leaving Caylin to deal with the other pilot. He eased down, matching speed. "Rick you ok in there?" Caylin called through his speaker, one hand on his plane's stick. "...Y...yeah I'm fine". "Alright then". He eased his plane backwards. "Hey!".  
NS  
The Carry All finally landed in the Pandora. Randall was the first out, running off to where his ship was, pushing Fungus out of the way as he did, though Fungus kept up with him.  
"Uh Randall...there's something you need to know" Fungus started, but Randall didn't seem to be listening, just kept walking. "I think that we should get out of here because...".  
"Fungus...I don't have time to talk ok...we've got rivals here and there's no way I'm letting Ruby get me..." Randall stated, making Fungus stop while he continued.  
"B-ut...!!! Whoa!". Fungus backed away as Randall's plane flew off, dropping out of the Pandora. Fungus picked up his fallen glasses, looking at where Randall had gone.  
"But...the Aviation...".  
NS  
"Yeah hooo! Come on!".  
Caylin was weaving through the clouds, evading two pursuers. Over a large cloud, straight through a small one, spiraling upward. One of them seemed to have gotten lost, as he had only one behind him now.  
"Heh heh...Let me make it easy!" Caylin said, coming to a clearing and going straight. The Blackswan ship came up behind him, but Caylin seemed ready for it. He hummed a slight tune as he grabbed a small controller on the right side of the cockpit. As he moved it, the hook on the back of his plane started moving. When he got it right where he wanted, he pressed the switch on top.  
The Blackswan was about to lock on, but was caught off guard when a hook slammed into his right wing. "What in the!?". Caylin chuckled, pulling forward. Caylin started speeding, taking the enemy ship with him, the hook was caught on the wing's metal end frame.  
Caylin just smiled, turning back ahead. "Wha!?". Theo other ship that was following him was now coming straight for him. Caylin quickly pulled upward, releasing the grip his hook had. The two enemy ships slammed into each other, causing a massive explosion. Caylin sighed with relief, falling back down into the cockpit's chair, hearing the plane's hook lock back in.  
"Phew...close one...". Then. "Gah!". A three series of machine gun bullets slammed into the front of the Gypsy Magic. Caylin turned his head to see another Blacksawn behind him. "Yikes!". Caylin started back.  
His plane spun backward, but the Blackrose instantly followed. Caylin was about to spin, but a missile was coming on his side. It didn't impact, it just came out in front of him. Just then, a beam of light shot out. Caylin covered his eyes as it did. A flash missile, which could cause the targeted pilot to lose vision for a short period of time. It was all the Blackswan plane needed. It started plugging away at Caylin's wings. Thankfully, Randall upgraded Caylin's armor, though it wasn't as much as it should be.  
"Say good by gecko worm!" the Blackswaner mocked. He was about to fire, but his head turned to a sound on his right. "Wha the...!! That's!".  
A purple and blue painted pain. It had four machine gun fire pods in each of its wings. There were missile tubes, one on each wing holding six missiles. Another Gypsy Magic. It had a green symbol, Celtic of some sort, on its wings. It could only be one plane, Randall's. His emerald eyes were peering through the cockpit glass, his mouth a smile.  
"That's enough action for you".  
A pair of flak missiles fired out, hitting the plane in its tail, blowing it. The Blackswan plane fell, leaving Caylin to getting back to his relief.  
"Oh jeez...thanks Rand..." Caylin whispered to himself as Randall's ship came on his right. "How many times am I gonna have to save your tail Caylin?" Randall asked, his ship spiraling over to the left side of Caylin's. "Heh heh...just put it on my tab alright...".  
Randall quickly lost his jokish nature, pulling his ship further. "What do ya say? Lets take the Blackswan down...". Caylin gave a thumbs up, even through Randall could hardly see it. "Righto!".  
NS  
Ruby was frustrated now. She didn't like being beat when she had the upper hand. "(Zachery! How does he always...ugh!)". She headed down to the hanger, ordering everyone to get her plane.  
She waited as they did what she ordered. "(If that radar is right, I only have a few minutes! Err...Zachery...you won't beat me again!)".  
NS  
Randall and Caylin teamed up, moving through toward the Blackswan. Randall took the lead, as always, Caylin bringing up the rear. Caylin pulled up a little closer, coming to Randall's side.  
"Hey Rand! Look who came to join the party!". Randall turned to the drop-hanger of Ruby's ship. THE Black Swan,, Ruby's own plane, came out. It was painted black, the wings designed with a black rose and a black swan. The model was that of a NS.  
Randall smirked, he still had the head headset on. "Hmph...well to play with the big boys?" Randall mocked. Your not one for the sky Zachery...I'm sure the ocean is wanting you more..." Ruby replied through the speaker. "I'm quivering in my scales...".  
Randall took his plane downward, Caylin following. Ruby's plane shifted downward through a clod. She moved trough it to catch Randall coming on her left. She pulled up diagonally, Randall and Caylin passing under her. Ruby turned to her left, following them and firing flaks. Randall and Caylin split off, Randall taking the left, Caylin the right. Ruby stopped where she was, slowing her plane's speed.  
"Why are you running Zachery...I thought you were the brave kind..." Ruby remarked, still looking around. "What's wrong Ruby? Can't find what you can't see heh heh heh..." Randall chuckled. Ruby growled, taking the headset she was wearing off. She pulled her plane left, finding the nearest clearing she could. Still looking for him, Ruby noticed something was wrong.  
NS  
Randal smirked to himself, he was right above Ruby's ship. "(Oh pity...well...I'm a little grateful she's here...makes this funnier...)" Randall smirked, diving. He was about to open firer, but his emerald eyes trailed on something else in the distance. Immediately, he stopped, slowing down and lowering beside Ruby, who didn't seem to care he was there. The two starred at something they both hated.  
A long steel battleship was coming near the island. It's hull was coated in polished steel. Its four frontal cannons were armed on its bowl side and two on it's stern. The bridge was set in the middle, also steel coated. There were also steel, battle class ships flying around it. Randall also noted what was on it's side. Two large cannons. They were long and firmly attached, like the end of a gun. It would seem to take down a ship in one hit. Randall knew who's ship it was, and he was about to make the announcements.  
A crackle was heard, and his voice sounded through the sky. "...This is Admiral Sullivan...Air Pirates...leave at once or we shall engage you...". Ruby simple huffed it off, changing the frequency she was using to the one the Battleships of the Aviation use, as did Randall. "Who do you think you are!?" she said.  
"I say again...leave now or we'll destroy your airships...". Randall growled. "Who invited YOU to the party Sullivan?". A shocked gasp was heard on the other line. "Randall!? Its you!". Randall spoke more firmly this time. "Yeah its me...and if you think I'm going to hand this find over to you your gladly mistaken!".  
Ruby looked over at Randall's plane, through the cockpit at him. Randall and Sullivan had something she couldn't place. She knew Randall well, but not so much. He seemed to know Sullivan, and Sullivan to him. Still, Randall continued.  
"Listen here Sullivan! I've already had something taken away from me by you and it's not going to happy again!". Randall was thankful that his plane could only tune into one frequency at a time, so his crew couldn't hear him. Randal didn't want to lose his fine, especially to Sullivan. "Randall...I'm warning you...this is Aviation property...". "I don't see you name written on the island...". "Randall your tempting me!". "What? Are you going to fire those big...powerful cannons of yours?" Randall mocked. "That's it! Attack the Air Pirate planes and airships! I warned you Randall...".  
The Aviation ships broke off, starting toward them. Randall saw something on his right, seeing Caylin stop over by him. Switching frequencies...  
"What'd I miss?" Caylin called over, then looked forward. "WHAT!? THE AVIATION!?".  
"Looks like we had ourselves an UN-reliable resource Caylin" Randall said, looking over at Ruby. "This isn't good..." Ruby remarked. Randall had to admit to himself, him or Ruby didn't stand a chance at winning against battle class ships. "What do we do Randall?" Caylin asked. Randall knew fighting would only lead to heavy casualties. "Er...I'll get him...I swear it..." Randall mumbled, pulling his plane back.  
The three flew backwards, going as fast as they could. "Blackswan units! Dis-engage! I repeat! Dis-engage!" Ruby yelled urgently through her speaker, her own frequency. "Everyone into the Pandora! We have some uninvited guests..." Randall called. "Run run run!!!!!" Caylin shouted.  
The three came through, seeing the immediate halt of the battle between the two. Everyone retreated to their respective airships. "We'll pick this up later Ruby..." Randall said casually through his speaker. "Watch your tail Zachery...".  
When Randall's plane landed inside, he headed straight for the command deck, making sure everyone was at their posts. "Alright! Everyone get us out of here!".  
NS  
The Pandora began it's slow turn, as did the Blackswan. Both of the airships fired their turrets blindly through the clouds, hitting only a few of the Aviation fighters approaching. A few made it through, firing at both of them.  
NS  
Randall was on the edge now. He didn't want losing to someone he KNEW he was better than. He stood at the ship's front, spotting several Aviation fighters firing at them as they made their low retreat. Fungus and Caylin were standing beside him.  
"Come on Rand! Let me and the guys go out and blast'em! It'll be easy!" Caylin urged, but Randall quickly answered. "No...if anyone gets shot down we can't come back for them...". Randall knew Caylin hadn't personally gotten in a scuffle with the Aviation, meaning he hadn't fought an Aviation fighter before. "Besides...don't want to end up captured..." Randall added, getting a gulp from Fungus.  
Randall had to think of something. The Pandora was a heavily study ship, but continuing fire could tear her apart. "Er...Hand me the com Fungus" Randall ordered.  
NS  
Sitting in the central chair of the bridge, Sullivan was contemplating the events that were going on.  
"(Randall?)" he thought. The general's meeting had been more than what his crew had thought. Of course, Randall us to be a well know figure from the older generation around the ship. The chances of meeting Randall were close to zero. Every since word about him left, it was thought he wouldn't be seen again. Sullivan didn't want to fight him, not at the current point. If it wasn't for Randall, he wouldn't be where he was.  
The loud speakers at the ship's sides cracked to life, Randall's voice coming through. "Alright! Fine! You want those Iris Crystals so bad then just take'em! We've got better catches to make!".  
This was what Sullivan wanted to hear.  
NS  
"Hey! Look at that...".  
Through the ship's glass front, the three spotted the cease firing and the return of the Aviation ships.  
"Well umm...I guess...I guess this is one of those run away...fight another day moments a Rand?...Rand?" Caylin remarked. Randall didn't reply to him. A moment passed before he acted, throwing the speaker down on the metal floor and swearing.

A DOG AND CAT FIGHT IN THE SKY. BOTH SIDES LOST WHAT THEY HAD WANTED THANKS TO THE AVIATION.  
WILL RANDALL OVERCOME HIS LOSS?  
WILL RUBY RETURN?  
WHAT HAS SULLIVAN DONE IN THE PAST?  
WILL CAYLIN EVER LEARN NOT TO SHOW OFF?  
STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE.

AND THE ANSWER TO THE FOURTH QUESTION IS NO.


End file.
